Oreo
by Mishima Arashi
Summary: Reto: Día 24. Lo que Deidara encontró al final del camino de galletas.


**NA: **Del reto 'Un mes con Ita-Dei', al cual amablemente me invitó Derama. Se lo agradezco de todo corazón.

Día 24. (Ustedes piensen que es así)

**Disclaimer: **Deidara e Itachi le _pertenecían_ a Kishimoto pero como los mató, ahora se jode y son mios.

Ajam… Este one-shot está fuera de temporada, así que transportense a la Navidad pasada y tal vez les sepa más.

.-.-.-.

**Oreo**

**D**eidara estaba en la tranquilidad de su hábitat compartida. Disfrutando de la calma artificial que la falta de Tobi propiciaba.

Acababa de regresar de una misión demasiado larga, o al menos le parecieron dos eternidades el día y medio que tuvo que salir con su compañerito de compras: Primero con la batalla de quién llevaba el carrito [la que perdió, por cierto], luego pasillos repletos de niños y transeúntes con deditos del pie machucados por un torbellino negro-naranja atravesando a toda velocidad, aventando en el vehículo cualquier objeto con una marca y un precio; abriendo productos que no pensaba consumir pero dada su profanación debían adquirirse y, finalmente, cuando Deidara pensó que el suplicio alcazaba su meta, al intentar salir del Centro Comercial sonaron los sensores antirrobo.

Dos policías detuvieron al artista e hicieron que vaciara **todos **los bolcillos habidos y por haber de su gabardina, lo cual tomó una hora y media y otras tres para convencer a las autoridades de que, primero que nada, Deidara era un hombre y en segunda, uno que no era un pervertido dedicado al robo de ropa interior; tampoco traficaba con medicinas que al parecer no necesitaba.

Deidara quería matar a Tobi, rematarlo dos veces antes de que tocara el suelo. Tobi dijo que era una broma, que su querido senpai no aguantaba nada.

Deidara miró su pared sin ventanas. Unas ojeras se acentuaron en recuerdo a la tortura sufrida. Le dio un escalofrío y continuó cortándose las uñas de los pies.

Junto a su talón había un frasquito azul-verdoso y una diminuta brocha. Luego de cortar adecuadamente cada dedo, tomó el frasquito y delicadamente empapó la brocha para deslizarla sobre sus uñas. El sonido de su tan preciado arte había hecho mella (Luego de conseguir antimateria por Amazon, la vida no volvió a ser la misma) en su pulso y varías veces tuvo que recurrir a la acetona.

Como Deidara estaba de cara a la pared, desde una perspectiva de espectador, solo se percibían los brazos transmitiendo a las manos movimientos insinuadores de una actividad más adecuada para su no-aparente género.

Cuando llegaba al meñique del pie derecho sintió frío. Una corriente de aire que le caló hasta el alma. El miedo ahogó su personalidad y en reacción robótica, giró para mirar tras de sí.

Encontró nada. Vacío.

Las dos camas, una perfectamente tendida y otra en condiciones dudosamente higiénicas y una mesita de noche entre ambas. Quietecitas, siguiendo su papel de objetos inanimados.

El frío poco a poco se disipó y la atmosfera se tornó tibia.

Movió sus hombros, culpando a una alucinación.

Debía apurarse y terminar antes que Tobi volviera a dedicarse a hacer bromas por teléfono.

Como extrañaba a Sasori. A veces se preguntaba si el pelirrojo le aborrecía tanto como él a Tobi o si Deidara alguna vez en su vida había sido un Tobi o si…

–¡¡….!!

Esta vez el rubio volteó bruscamente. Alcanzó a ver la puerta antes cerrada tambaleándose, víctima de esa presencia gélida que le carcomía los nervios.

Sin querer se habría parado; lo notó al ver el piso a una distancia más acostumbrada.

Y entonces las vio.

Las galletas oreo edición navideña, con cubierta chocolate blanco, igualitas a las que había comprado la semana pasada. Las que desaparecieron misteriosamente el día anterior.

Formaban un caminito maliciosamente dulce, como rocas que sobresalen de un estanque. Iban de su encuentro a la puerta y doblaban la esquina hacía otra parte que ignoraba.

Oh, con que ahí estaban.

Deidara no pudo identificar al ladrón, lo cual generalmente era a fácil en una guarida como Akatsuki, lo difícil era quitárselas al desgraciado.

'_Nombra tus cosas si no quieres que te las roben, Deidara-chan' _Le sugirió amablemente Hidan, cuando fue a reclamarle su cepillo de dientes.

Pero cuando comenzó a hacerlo, la tasa de desapariciones incrementó. Entonces, las marcó con el nombre de otros [Kakuzu, Itachi, Konan, Pein… personalidades con cierto estatus y respeto entre sus congéneres] Funcionó una época, pero pronto descubrieron el fraude del presta nombres.

El rubio tragó saliva.

Sí, él en definitiva quería sus galletas de vuelta… pero… no así.

Miró a la izquierda, a la derecha. De arriba abajo. Incluso palpó el aire, como si alguien ya hubiese inventado el jutsu de invisibilidad.

Muchas cosas malas habían ocurrido de seguir algo. Como Alicia con el conejo blanco. Y…como Alicia, también Alicia y no olvidemos a Alicia.

No, Deidara no era prodigio en dar ejemplos. Aunque pronto él entraría en su mini lista.

Bueno si. Pero ese era un conejo. Estas eran galletas; plastas de masa comestibles. La única especie con cierto peligro eran las de animalitos, aunque si se llegaban a atorar, un vaso de leche funcionaba….

Deidara se encogió en hombros.

…Si estás en Roma.

Comiendo a tres bocas, el artista siguió ingenuamente el camino que formaba surcos, subidas, bajadas, vueltas en u, ochos y retornos.

Hasta que sin darse cuenta llegó a la sala. Ahí, justo en el centro estaba el origen del mal. Hacía ya varias galletas que Deidara olvidó su preciada condición humana y había concentrado sus energías en complacer sus instintos.

Cuando divisó la mina; con las crujientes delicias monamente acomodadas sobre un plato de porcelana con Noche Buenas en los bordes, olfateó el ambiente, como si eso le ayudara a descifrar alguna presencia extraña cerca. No encontró ninguna cuerda alrededor de las galletas por lo que se aproximó al plato sin temor a quedar suspendido en el aire por el tobillo.

Pero por fin, a la quinta galleta, el cazador se dignó a presentarse, se delató haciendo sonar su sandalia contra el piso. Una brisa helada se coló por ninguna parte. Un suspiro frío le recorrió la espalda.

Deidara se petrificó y se topó con las uñas moradas de Itachi, la galleta que iba a meterse a la boca se escabulló de sus manos. Éste se encontraba parado frente a él, con la cabeza inclinada, mirándolo… con sus ojos.

Deidara subió la cara, manteniendo las pupilas pequeñas, sin pestañar.

Ya estaba. Le Mataría. Era seguro. Tal vez la trampa no era para él. Tal vez la confeccionó para el come-galletas que andaba merodeando por debajo de las camas; o un intento frustrado de secuestro, operación Santa Claus. Y él lo había arruinado, cediendo a la tentación. Sin embargo no tendría sentido el que el camino comenzara en la habitación compartida con Tobi.

Aquello no fue consuelo. Le daba más escalofrío ser precisamente él la víctima deseada.

Durante diez minutos se mantuvo un silencio pesado. Deidara no movía ni un músculo; el corazón bombeaba lo suficiente para que su pulso mantuviera un perfil bajo.

Entonces en un entendimiento tácito, conjugaron sus miradas y las dirigieron hacia arriba; en el techo colgaba inocente, un pedazo verde, algo natural y ecológico, arrancado de su trama alimenticia, posiblemente venenosa: un muérdago pegado con muchos pedacitos de cinta adhesiva y una grapa.

Itachi se puso en cuclillas, en compasión a un animalito. Deidara abrió muchos los ojos y desmanteló sus intenciones. Sus pupilas se volvieron una micro isla en un océano albino. A gatas, rechazó cualquier idea y se arrastró hacia atrás.

Con toda la calma de su rango, Itachi lo sujetó de su gabardina, sin emplear mucha fuerza. Lo atrajo hacia su eminente persona y logró inmovilizarlo con sus brazos, como si del abrazo de una boa constrictor se tratase. De un jalón lo puso de pie.

Lentamente acercaba su rostro al del rubio, éste se puso azul. Inútilmente pataleó y movió frenéticamente los antebrazos y las manos.

El Uchiha tuvo contacto del tercer tipo con la boca del Rubio. Brusco y posesivo por su parte, el otro respondió con falsa negación.

Cuando Itachi decidió que era suficiente lo soltó, Deidara cayó de espaldas sin aliento por el agarre. Itachi se alejó un poco, le miró complacido.

Deidara temblaba. No sabía si ya tenía permiso de huir o solo debía deleitarlo un poco más mostrando su terror.

Itachi esbozó una media sonrisa y en tono triunfante; camuflajeado con desinterés dijo:

—Feliz Navidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.

**Advertencia: **El Anterior capítuo pudo contener material inapropiado (Yaoi/Abuso a menores/Robo y otros tnatos crímenes que atentan contra la moral y las buenas costumbres) para un público conservador. Para aquellos que fueron víctimas de éste, se sugiere no haberse leído.

Gracias :3

Dudas, amenazas, sugerencias, Carta de Muerte contra Kishimoto,…Reviews y todas esas cosas utiles en la literatura crítica son obligatorios y acpetados X3


End file.
